


cottontail

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers to Lovers, lots of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Soft, creamy colored rabbit ears swiveled in Jeno's direction, the boy’s curious eyes following a second later and leaving Jeno breathless.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 322





	cottontail

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENO BABY HERE'S SOME PORN
> 
> i've had this wip for close to two months now and if any of you have seen me screaming on twitter about bun jaem, this is it :D i had been hoping to finish another wip (nohyuckmin) by today but because that fucker's turned into a monster, i decided to finish this one first uwu i hope yall are ready for 6.7k of hybrid porn *^*

When he had first met Jaemin, Jeno had never expected them to end up where they did. To be fair, there wasn't much to anticipate when you were meeting your best friend's classmate.

Mark and Jaemin had been assigned together as project partners for one of their major-specific classes. Jeno honestly couldn't remember what it was, and he honestly couldn't be bothered, considering he was a dance major and had no idea how the STEM students even functioned without drowning in their copious amounts of Red Bull.

That's actually how he found the two of them, opening the door to the dorm room he shared with Mark, his muscles aching from yet another late night practicing his latest routine. He could feel sweat sticking to his skin, his hair a mess underneath his snapback, but he'd decided a shower could wait until he was back in his room.

He came to regret that, walking into the dorm and being greeted by one of the prettiest boys he had ever seen in his life. Sure, that boy was in the process of building a pyramid of empty Red Bull cans as Mark watched on, glazed eyes blinking occasionally as the only sign of his consciousness, but Jeno was still mesmerized.

Both of them flinched at the sound of the door opening, a soft curse falling from the stranger's lips as his half-formed pyramid collapsed under his hand. Soft, creamy colored rabbit ears swiveled in Jeno's direction, the boy’s curious eyes following a second later and leaving Jeno breathless.

Then Mark spoke, nose crinkled in disgust. "Jeno, you stink."

Jeno pulled his eyes away from the pretty rabbit hybrid, instead focusing on his roommate and rolling his eyes. "I refuse to shower at the studio, so deal with it."

Mark's tail flicked in annoyance, black spots gleaming in the harsh fluorescent light overhead as his ears flattened back against his skull. Really, Jeno wondered how he had become acquainted with so many hybrids, considering they were such a rarity in the small town he called home.

Going to college in a big city changed things though, and that was brought to the forefront when he had walked in the first day and found out his roommate was a cheetah hybrid.

It was rarer to find a hybrid of a less domesticated species, to be honest, and it drew all kinds of attention his way. Mark made it work despite that fact, only a handful of incidents where he had had to bare his fangs and growl at someone trying to establish dominance over him. Overall, Mark was a good guy, and it was evident in the way the stranger was completely relaxed in their living room, paying no heed to the predator in Mark's DNA.

"Oh," Mark murmured, following Jeno's gaze after a moment, "this is Jaemin, by the way. Jaemin, this is my roommate Jeno."

"Hi!" Jaemin chirped, friendly and beautiful with a wide smile that left Jeno dazed. He had a slight overbite, and Jeno knew the bunny jokes that probably followed him everywhere, but Jeno was absolutely starstruck and stuttering as he returned a greeting of his own.

Mark looked at him knowingly when Jeno made a quick retreat towards his room, and Jeno pointedly ignored him.

It wasn’t much better the next few times they met, with Jaemin always friendly and casual while Jeno was quiet and nervous and far too overwhelmed by the presence of such a pretty boy. There were so many awkward exchanges between the two of them at this point that Jeno had already given up hope that he could ever redeem himself. But then he walked into his dorm room weeks after their first meeting, ready to indulge in the one lazy afternoon he allowed himself instead of heading into the dance studios.

He wasn’t prepared to find Jaemin on his bed, one hand cupping his chin and the other fiddling with his phone, creamy ears relaxed against his fluffy hair. Jeno paused at the door, blinking slowly at the sight before reaching up to adjust his glasses and rub at his eyes. It wasn’t until he was seeing spots did he look back at his bed, settling the glasses back in place and convinced he was hallucinating.

Except Jaemin was still there, and he was looking at Jeno oddly, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern. “Are you okay?”

“Um, yeah.” Jeno muttered, coughing slightly at the disbelieving look Jaemin shot him in response. “Why are you here? I thought your project with Mark ended.”

“It did. We even got a good grade on it.” Jaemin admitted, ears flopping forward proudly as he smiled. Then his gaze was narrowing in on Jeno, taking note of the way he was still hesitating in the doorway. “I was actually waiting for you.”

“Me?” Jeno questioned, voice cracking slightly and forcing him to clear his throat awkwardly. “What about me?”

“I was talking with Mark about how weird you act sometimes, and if that was just how you normally were.” Jaemin admitted, sending Jeno’s heart into a confusing little tailspin because _Jaemin talks about him_ but also _oh my god he thinks I’m weird_. “But imagine my surprise when he tells me that's just how you act around people you find pretty.”

"Um." Jeno answered intelligently, because his brain was in the process of bursting into flames. He watched silently as Jaemin tossed his phone aside and slid off of the bed, a surprisingly predatory look on his face as he stalked up into Jeno's personal space.

Jeno's eyes flitted around nervously, hesitating for a few quick seconds on Jaemin's face, his eyes, his _mouth_ , before darting up to his ears and then away to the wall behind his shoulder. Then he was right back to staring at Jaemin's chapped lips, catching himself a second too slow and repeating the frantic cycle of not looking too intensely at this gorgeous, mystifying boy.

Jaemin smiled slowly, and _fuck,_ but why were his teeth so sharp? Weren't rabbits herbivores? Na Jaemin had no business looking like he did, as if there was only a thin strand holding him back from consuming Jeno whole.

"So, Jeno? Do you think I'm pretty?" Jaemin prompted, eyelashes fluttering lightly against his cheeks and drawing Jeno's attention away from his lips immediately.

Then the question registered in his brain and Jeno was sputtering, the blush already crossing his features intensifying.

"I mean–" Jeno began, pausing as his voice cracked horribly and pulled an amused laugh out of Jaemin. The younger boy waited as Jeno cleared his throat, an endeared expression on his face that made his eyes sparkle. It gave Jeno the confidence to answer honestly, even if he couldn't meet Jaemin's eyes as he spoke. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Well that's good." Jaemin murmured, his smile bright as he stepped further into Jeno's personal space, "because I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I first saw you, pretty boy."

Jeno's eyes widened in surprise, backing away instinctively until Jaemin had him pressed up against his bedroom door, cornering Jeno in with his hands pressed against the wood on either side of his head. Jaemin's smile edged into a dangerous smirk as he closed the slim distance between them, his breath hot against Jeno's lips. "Can I kiss you, Jeno?"

"Please," Jeno whispered, trying not to whimper when Jaemin didn't hesitate another moment, their lips pressing together softly and stealing Jeno's breath away.

The first kiss was as quick as it was gentle, Jaemin’s eyelashes fluttering as he glanced up to judge Jeno’s reaction. Jeno’s tongue darted out over his lips unconsciously as he returned the look, drawing Jaemin’s gaze back down until the younger was moving in for another kiss. After that Jeno lost count of how many kisses were exchanged, lost in the intensity of it all and ignoring the discomfort of his glasses pressing into his face.

Moving his hands to grip at Jaemin’s waist, Jeno didn’t even notice as the younger crowded him up against the door, their chests pressing warming together as space became nonexistent. Jaemin’s hands moved off of the wood, one moving to thread his fingers through Jeno’s hair as the other wrapped around Jeno’s shoulders.

Jeno shuddered when Jaemin lightly tugged at his hair, thumbs digging into Jaemin’s hips as he tried his best not to rock forward into Jaemin’s warmth. Jaemin seemed to know how much he was struggling to resist, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and interrupting a frankly filthy kiss. Jeno didn’t hesitate to nip at his lower lip in rebuttal, ignoring how Jaemin shook against him in laughter and instead taking the opportunity to lick into his mouth.

Jaemin hummed, laughter fading as he sucked lightly at Jeno’s tongue, moving a hand up to his chin to lightly reposition his head. Jeno followed the instruction pliantly, drawing back slightly to heave in a ragged breath before biting back a moan as Jaemin barely gave him a second to recover before he was diving back in.

Jeno lost time after that, too consumed with how just _good_ Jaemin made him feel. He didn’t even notice how low his hands had gone, too busy stroking against Jaemin’s sides and back in an effort to memorize how Jaemin’s body felt under his palms. But then Jeno felt soft fur under one of his hands, and Jaemin’s hips instinctively bucked against him, a whine spilling out against Jeno’s lips.

It took a second for Jeno to realize what had just happened, his hand still pressed against soft fur even as it twitched under his touch. Then he remembered that Jaemin had a tail to match his ears, the cream and white fur matching the tone of his ears. It was one of the softest things Jeno had ever felt, a startling contrast to the hardness Jeno had felt dragging against his hip, and even now Jaemin was panting against his neck, shuddering with every twitch of his tail as he tried to keep their crotches separated.

“Sorry,” Jeno murmured, carefully moving his hand back up the length of Jaemin’s spine, not even remembering when he had pushed his way up under Jaemin’s shirt, “Should I not...?”

Jaemin took a moment to respond, simply breathing against Jeno’s neck before he was sucking in a stuttering breath, pulling his head up so that they could look each other in the eye. His pupils were blown wide, dark and dangerous and easily able to drown Jeno in their depths.

“I’m just,” Jaemin began, pausing to swallow roughly when his voice came out as a rasp, “My tail’s really sensitive. My ears, too.”

“Oh.” Jeno’s eyes widened slightly in understanding, his fingers curling against the warm skin of Jaemin’s back. Jaemin watched him silently, his lips parted slightly as he continued to try and regulate his breathing. Jeno stared back for a long moment, before the hand he still had on one of Jaemin’s hips drifted around to lightly grope at the base of his tail.

The sound that escaped Jaemin was obscene, his lashes fluttering and his brow furrowing, too overcome by the sensation of Jeno’s touch to focus on maintaining his expression. Jeno was entranced, unable to look away as he lightly pet over the soft fur. Jaemin’s tail wasn’t even that big, barely bigger than Jeno’s fist, but Jeno just knew he would never be able to forget it’s presence again. Not when he knew how soft it was, how sensitive, how easily it could have Jaemin clinging against him so that he wouldn’t fall to the floor as his knees buckled.

Jaemin pressed his face into Jeno’s neck as another whine fell from his lips, his arms having moved down to wrap securely around Jeno’s waist, ears flattening against his skull in embarrassment. “You’re such a tease.”

Jeno smiled, turning his head until he was able to press his lips lightly against the soft fur of the closest ear he could reach. Jaemin grumbled, his ear twitching at Jeno’s touch and his arms tightening. Jeno could still feel how hard he was, Jaemin’s cock a hot reminder against his hip, the younger no doubt aching in his jeans just as much as Jeno was.

“Shouldn’t we slow down a bit?” Jeno questioned quietly after a moment where they just breathed against each other, shifting his hand off of Jaemin’s tail to give him a chance to recover a bit of composure.

Jaemin hummed softly, shifting his head a bit so that he could press light kisses against Jeno’s neck, the gentle pressure sending shivers down his spine as he tilted his head in accomodation. “I mean, there’s a reason I decided to confront you in your room.”

Jeno could feel a blush heating up his cheeks, steadfastly keeping his gaze trained on the bed where Jaemin had been sitting only minutes beforehand. “Oh?”

“Mhm,” Jaemin hummed, and Jeno swore he could feel it all the way down to his toes, “I really want to wreck you, but if you want to take things slower, we could go on a date instead?”

Jeno thought about it seriously for a few seconds, to be honest, even as he ignored the shiver racing down his spine. But then Jaemin glanced up at him, long lashes fluttering enticingly, and Jeno was reminded how _hard_ both of them currently were. Besides, Jaemin certainly didn’t mind messing around before they even went on a first date, and Jeno could hardly find it within himself to care much either.

“We’ll go on a date tomorrow.” Jeno decided, taking a moment to catch sight of Jaemin’s bright smile before shamelessly reaching down to fondle at Jaemin’s ass over his jeans.

Jaemin jumped slightly, surprised, before he was letting out a bright laugh and left a wet kiss in the space behind Jeno’s ear, “That works for me.”

Then he was slotting his fingers into Jeno’s belt loops, pulling him away from the door with a light tug and directing him towards the bed. Jeno followed easily enough, laughing quietly at the determined expression on Jaemin’s face as he herded Jeno across the short distance.

Once they were close enough he moved his hands to Jeno’s hips, pushing him back abruptly and making him lose his balance. The surprised noise Jeno let out as he bounced against his mattress had Jaemin cooing at him, a smirk on his lips and an endeared look in his eyes, “You’re so cute.”

Jeno huffed in embarrassment, shuffling back on the sheets until his head was against his pillows. Jaemin followed him easily, crawling up the bed until he was slotting himself between Jeno’s thighs. His ears were perked in interest, gaze intent, and Jeno would bet money that his tail was twitching in expectation. Smiling in amusement, Jeno reached up to tweak at one of his ears cheekily, snorting at the way Jaemin pouted at him.

Smoothing his hand over the soft fur in apology, Jeno cupped the back of Jaemin’s head and urged him closer, letting out a light sigh as their lips brushed together lightly. Jaemin took the opportunity to lick further into his mouth, huffing slightly as Jeno let out a quiet laugh at his eagerness.

Slowly the kisses transitioned into just a languid slide of their tongues, the intensity never lessening between them. Then Jaemin was separating from him with a lewd smack, lips spit slick and swollen as he moved to press wet kisses over Jeno’s cheeks, his jaw, the vulnerable space behind his ear.

Jeno let out a sigh, tipping his head to the side obligingly as Jaemin started trailing kisses down the side of his neck. Occasionally he would pause to lightly nip or suck at the skin, never long enough to leave significant marks but just enough that Jeno knew he would be covered in red splotches if he looked in the mirror right now.

Eventually it wasn’t enough though, and that’s when Jeno reached up to thread his fingers through Jaemin’s hair. His fingertips nudged slightly against the base of Jaemin’s ears, causing Jaemin to gasp wetly against the base of his throat. Jeno smiled, tugging lightly at Jaemin’s hair until he was in reach for Jeno to reconnect their lips.

Jaemin hummed against him, a smile interrupting their kisses until Jeno bit at his lower lip in annoyance. Then the kiss was broken, separating in favor of laughter and looking into one another’s eyes fondly. Jaemin’s hands had moved down to Jeno’s sides without him noticing, thumbs massaging at the cut of Jeno’s hips through the material of his shirt. Jaemin raised an eyebrow curiously, pinching lightly at the fabric and tugging, “Wanna take this off?”

“You too,” Jeno commanded with a nod, gently pushing Jaemin away so that he could sit up and tug it over his head. Jaemin complied easily, his shirt joining Jeno’s on the floor within seconds.

There was a moment of hesitation before they reconnected, eyes trailing over each other hungrily. But then Jeno was reaching out his hand, sighing contentedly when Jaemin immediately pressed back against him, firm muscles and warm skin waiting to be explored.

Jaemin quickly returned to Jeno’s neck, picking back up on his mission to leave light marks in his wake as he transitioned down to Jeno’s collarbones. Jeno just relaxed into the sensation, one hand smoothing it’s way over Jaemin’s back as the other threaded into his hair, fingertips gentle against the base of his ears.

Jaemin smiled against his skin, glancing up at him under long lashes before he was latching his sharp teeth down against Jeno’s skin and making him yelp, “Jaemin! What the fuck–”

“Sorry baby,” Jaemin murmured teasingly before glancing up quickly to judge Jeno’s reaction to the term of endearment. As soon as he caught sight of the blush making its way over Jeno’s features Jaemin started sucking at the bite with a smirk, no doubt determined to make it a mark that would last, “You’re just so pretty.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Jeno grumbled, moving his hand up to lightly pinch and tug at Jaemin’s ears. The light pain had Jaemin moaning against him, abandoning the hickey he was forming to press his face against Jeno’s chest as he shuddered against him.

Jeno could see his tail twitching, creamy fur light at the base of his spine before forming the fluffy appendage. The sight of it brought back memories of how Jaemin reacted earlier and it was with little hesitation that the hand Jeno had on Jaemin’s back started sliding down towards it.

Jaemin didn’t even notice, too distracted by Jeno continuing to lightly pinch and tug at his ears. Jeno had half a mind to bite at one of them, especially since they were perked up in attention, the tips brushing lightly against his chin.

Jeno pushed the idea aside for later though, fingers brushing over the light trail of fur before finally connecting with the base of Jaemin’s tail. It was almost amusing how instantly Jaemin reacted, tail twitching and ears falling back against his head as he moaned into Jeno’s chest.

Jeno tried his best not to laugh, knowing that his expression would reveal just how endeared he was as he stroked his hand over Jaemin’s ears. He ignored the way Jaemin was rocking his hips against Jeno’s thigh, more interested in squeezing lightly at Jaemin’s tail even as it twitched against his palm, mesmerized by the softness. The fact that it was a surefire way to have Jaemin twitching in his hold was just a bonus, to be honest.

“ _Jeno_.” Jaemin whined, finally pulling his head up and revealing how flushed his face had gotten. His eyes were slightly glazed, his mouth parted as he panted slightly as Jeno finally gave him a break and smoothed his hand back up his spine.

“ _Jaemin_.” Jeno retorted cheekily, smiling as Jaemin tried his best to regain his composure. Letting out a long groan, Jaemin pressed his face back into Jeno’s chest for a few moments, breathing warmly against his skin as his hips slowed.

“You’re so dangerous.” Jaemin grumbled eventually, pushing himself up onto his elbows so that he could glare up at Jeno’s innocent expression.

“I take offense to that.” Jeno retorted breathlessly, watching as Jaemin shuffled back on the mattress, his hands smoothing down Jeno’s sides and hips until he was squeezing at the outside of his thighs. After a quick glance up to check his expression, Jaemin moved his hands to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it and working to pull his pants down Jeno’s legs.

Jeno helped as best he could, lifting his hips up to help and laughing as Jaemin complained over the tight denim. Soon enough they were gone though, hitting the floor with a quiet thump in the same direction of their shirts. Jaemin’s followed soon after, leaving Jeno shivering in the cool air of his room until Jaemin was able to crawl back over him.

Jeno bent his legs slightly so that Jaemin was caged between them, watching the way Jaemin’s ears flicked up in interest before he was leaning in to leave a wet kiss against the inside of his right thigh. He was humming faintly as he continued kissing over the sensitive skin and delighting in the way Jeno’s muscles trembled judging by his wide smile. It occupied him for a few minutes at least, switching thighs whenever he saw fit and Jeno just watched him, completely entranced by the sight of Jaemin lavishing him with attention.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty.” Jaemin sighed eventually, one of his cheeks squished against Jeno’s thigh. His ears tickled softly at Jeno’s knee as they twitched forward and Jeno blushed, looking away and fiddling with his glasses before finally deciding to take them off.

Jaemin watched indulgently as Jeno moved to place them on his bedside table, hesitating briefly before moving his hand down to rifle through the top drawer. Jaemin raised an eyebrow, eyes curious, a question on the tip of his tongue before he caught sight of the bottle of lube Jeno had retrieved and his eyes darkened considerably.

As soon as Jeno had laid back comfortably in place, Jaemin was leaning up to press a fleeting kiss to Jeno’s mouth. Then he was trailing kisses down Jeno’s neck, nipping at his collarbones and laving his tongue over Jeno’s nipples until he was arching into Jaemin’s mouth.

Jaemin plucked the lube out of Jeno’s loose grip easily, his free hand pinching at a nipple as he kitten licked down the line of Jeno’s abs, “How do you wanna do this?

Jeno sighed heavily at the husky quality to Jaemin’s voice, thighs trembling under Jaemin’s touch as he pushed lightly at his knees until Jeno was pliantly making more room for him, “You...I want you.”

Jaemin hummed, running his hands down the outside of Jeno’s thighs until he was tapping his fingertips against Jeno’s hip bones, “And you'll have me, baby. You just gotta tell me how you want me.”

Jeno groaned, eyes closing in embarrassment as he tried to hide his face in his pillow. Jaemin just laughed, waiting patiently until Jeno let out a muffled, “Fuck me, please.”

Jaemin’s grip tightened immediately, a low moan falling from his lips as Jeno felt him press a kiss just to the left of his bellybutton, “Of course, Jeno. Anything you want.”

Then he was clicking open the cap of the lube, one of his ears flopping forward cutely as his brows furrowed, focusing on his fingertips and warming up the cool substance. Jeno let out a long breath at the contrast between cute and hot that Jaemin seemed to emphasize so easily, feeling vaguely overwhelmed.

Jaemin looked up after a moment, his eyes darkening considerably as he saw Jeno splayed out in front of him. Moving his hand down towards Jeno’s entrance, Jaemin raised a curious eyebrow. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Jeno murmured, sighing lowly as Jaemin rubbed at his rim softly, slowly increasing the pressure until he was sliding one of his fingers in. After that Jeno lost track of time, too lost in the uncomfortable stretch that transformed into sweet pleasure as he relaxed. Before he knew it Jaemin was three fingers deep, brushing up against Jeno’s prostate with every other thrust and keeping his free hand pressing Jeno’s hip against the mattress.

Jeno couldn’t even help the whine that fell from his lips when Jaemin suddenly pulled his fingers away, leaving him empty and writhing against the sheets. Jaemin even took his other hand away, reaching for the lube instead even as Jeno glared at him mutinously.

“I’ve gotta use a lot of lube,” Jaemin explained as he clicked open the bottle once again, “I don’t want you hurting tomorrow. Not too much anyway.”

He ended his statement with a wink that had Jeno rolling his eyes before jolting at the cool sensation of lube being emptied directly against his rim, Jaemin’s fingers spreading him open and helping to push it in deeper, “Jaemin!”

Jaemin just grinned, rubbing his chin against one of Jeno’s knees before kissing at it lightly, “Hmm?”

“Are you really that big?” Jeno huffed, squirming at the lewd squelch that sounded every time Jaemin thrust his fingers forward. He could feel some of the excess lube sliding between his cheeks and wetting the sheets under his ass. He’d definitely have to do laundry after this.

Jaemin pursed his lips together pensively before glancing away with an awkward twitch of his ears, “I’m a rabbit hybrid, Jeno.”

Jeno stared at him blankly, “And?”

“And what do rabbits do?” Jaemin asked as he rolled his eyes, turning back to face Jeno with a frown. Jeno started at him quietly, thoughts racing, for long enough that Jaemin was answering his question with a long sigh, his voice pitching down nervously, “We _fuck_ , Jeno. Fast and hard and I don’t want to risk hurting you if I can help it.”

Jeno could feel his entire face flush even as his heart stuttered in his chest, turning to hide his face in his pillow in embarrassment. Jaemin just cooed at him, fingers curling so that the pads of his fingers were rubbing directly against Jeno’s prostate. “Don’t hide, baby. Let me see you.”

“Jaemin please,” Jeno begged, hands grabbing at his pillow for something to hold onto as pleasure raced through his veins, knuckles turning white with how harshly he was gripping at the fabric, “I need you.”

Jaemin groaned, his fingers shoving against Jeno’s prostate one last time and causing Jeno to hiccup on a moan before he was pulling his fingers out and reaching for his discarded pants. Jeno just watched him in confused impatience, finally understanding when Jaemin pulled a condom out from the back pocket. Jeno eyed him distastefully for a few seconds as he tore the wrapping open with his teeth, “You–”

Jaemin winked, sharp teeth glinting wickedly as he smiled, “I can tell when someone wants to fuck, baby.”

“Mark literally had to clarify it for you.” Jeno retorted, watching Jaemin grimace in response as he started rolling the condom down his cock.

“Please don’t talk about Mark while we fuck.”

Jeno rolled his eyes, watching Jaemin reach for the lube one last time in order to slick up his cock. Really, Jeno was going to make him pay for a new bottle at this point. He was pretty sure the sheets under his ass were soaked with it, and that was just the amount that hadn’t been pressed into his ass.

Finally seeming to deem them ready, Jaemin gently ran his hands over Jeno’s legs, a light brush of his fingertips up the length of them that left goosebumps in his wake until he had a light grip on Jeno’s knees. A small nudge, almost innocent in its tenderness, had Jeno instinctively spreading his legs wide enough for Jaemin to move closer. There was a moment of shifting, only the sounds of their breathing falling between them, until Jeno’s thighs were settled over Jaemin’s own, the younger kneeling in front of him on the mattress.

Jaemin smiled, teeth sharp and bright in the low light, leaning forward with his hands bracing his weight on either side of Jeno’s head so that he could lightly press their lips together. “You're so pliant.”

Jeno pouted, eyes narrowing slightly at Jaemin's smug tone. “You make me feel good. If you’re gonna be a brat though–”

Jaemin's laugh cut him off, his light touch turning into a strong grip on Jeno's thighs when the elder started to twist out from underneath him. “Sorry, sorry. I'll try not to tease.”

At Jeno's incredulous look, Jaemin huffed, rolling his eyes as he added, “Not too much, anyway.”

Satisfied with the truth of his statement, Jeno relaxed back into his pillows, watching the way Jaemin's eyes darkened from the amused twinkle, a spark of want starting to blaze instead. His thumbs had started rubbing soothing circles into the inside of Jeno’s thighs as he shifted closer, squeezing at the soft skin and digging his fingertips in enough that Jeno would probably have bruises to match by morning. Jeno certainly wouldn't mind if he did.

But then Jaemin was glancing up to meet Jeno’s eyes as he pressed in, an easy, steady slide as Jeno’s breathing stuttered, scrunching his eyes closed as he adjusted to the minute stretch. Jaemin’s determination to stretch him had its benefits, and it was mainly the fact that Jaemin didn’t have to pause once until he was settled fully into Jeno, his hips pressed up against his ass.

Jaemin paused for a moment, running his hands up until he was squeezing lightly against Jeno’s hips, his ears perked forward in interest as his eyes flitted over Jeno’s features. “You doing alright?”

Jeno let out a long breath, shifting his hips slightly and ignoring the way it made Jaemin’s hands tighten around his hips, just hard enough that Jeno would probably end up with bruises to match the ones on his thighs. The thought sent a shiver of excitement racing down his spine, unintentionally clenching around Jaemin’s cock and making him twitch in an aborted thrust.

“Jeno–” Jaemin gasped, his ears flicking back and his nails stinging against Jeno’s skin.

“You can move.” Jeno assured him, blinking languidly as the sting continued to decrease, replaced with the overwhelming warmth of pleasure.

Jaemin held his gaze for a long moment before nodding, glancing down to where their bodies were joined and gingerly pulling out. He rocked back in with just as much caution, flitting his focus up to Jeno’s expression. Jeno just hummed, spreading his legs encouragingly and delighting in the way it had Jaemin picking up his pace.

It took a minute for Jeno to become aware of the lewd squelch that sounded with every impact, the excess of lube allowing for an easy glide of Jaemin’s cock. Jeno could feel himself blushing, imagining what it probably looked like, his hole stretched out and leaking and welcoming Jaemin with barely any resistance.

The thought had him unintentionally clenching down again, Jaemin letting out a low whine at the increase in pressure. He quickly moved his hands from Jeno’s hips down to his thighs, gripping under his knees and gently folding him in half. He made sure Jeno wasn’t too strained by the position, ears perked and expression earnest, even as his hips continued rocking into Jeno almost absently.

Once Jeno gave him his confirmation, it seemed Jaemin finally lost any hesitation. Jaemin increased the speed and power of his thrusts until Jeno was whining, frantically trying to get a grip on the sheets as he was fucked into the mattress. It was overwhelming, mind-blowing, and Jeno couldn’t even feel embarrassed over the loud smack of Jaemin’s hips against his ass, at the lube that was being fucked out of him until it was dripping down towards the already soaked sheets.

Then Jaemin changed his angle just enough that he was pressing up against Jeno’s prostate and Jeno was letting out a sound more akin to a yelp, writhing against the sheets.

“Jeno?” Jaemin questioned worriedly, his hips slowly minutely.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Jeno hissed, squinting up at Jaemin mutinously as he rocked his hips as much as he was able, “Fuck, you were right _there_.”

Jaemin’s eyebrows rose in surprise, ears the straightest Jeno had ever seen them, and then he was glancing down at where they were connected and slamming his cock in as far as it could go.

Jeno couldn't help the noises that escaped from his lips, punched out pleasure that had him too overcome to even think about the sounds he was making. Jaemin's cock was an overwhelming pressure inside him, an all consuming heat that rushed through his veins with every pinpoint prod against his prostate.

Jeno was drowned by the sensations, barely able to blink away the starbursts of pleasure that every brush of his prostate sent over his vision before Jaemin was hitting that spot again and again and _again._

Jeno knew that rabbit hybrids had a reputation, that they were some of the best fucks you could have. Jeno just didn't realize that those rumors had been based on _fact_ , and now he would be ruined for the rest of his life.

“Jaemin,” Jeno whined, practically mewling as Jaemin's hips stuttered out of his blindingly fast grinds, his cock dragging against Jeno's rim and making him writhe against the sheets, arching his back as his knuckles went white above his head.

Jaemin let out a hum, eyes half lidded and half hidden by his sweaty bangs as he looked down to meet Jeno's teary gaze. The smile that curled over his lips was one of the most indulgent, endeared expressions Jeno had ever seen pointed in his direction. Then Jaemin was gently dropping his grip under Jeno’s knees so that he could run reverent hands up Jeno’s sides. His thumbs kneaded harshly against Jeno's nipples, pinching and lightly scratching at the sensitive skin and making Jeno rock back against Jaemin's cock, both of them groaning at the sudden change in angle.

"Jaemin, I– oh, you're so _good_." Jeno gasped, finally relaxing his tight grip on the sheets to reach up and grasp at Jaemin's hair, careful of his ears as Jaemin replaced one of his thumbs with his tongue.

"Yeah, Jeno? Am I? Am I being good to you?" Jaemin cooed, his breath cool against Jeno's skin as he laved over his nipple. Jeno grumbled slightly, tilted his head up so that he could glare at Jaemin even as he trembled under his touch, trying not to whine at how Jaemin had slowed his hips down to a languid roll, the loss of speed only allowing the harshness of his thrusts to increase, punching the air out of Jeno's lungs with ever slam of his hips against Jeno's ass.

He knew he wouldn't be able to walk when all of this was over, not without feeling just how _good_ Jaemin had kept his promise to wreck him. It was that knowledge that had Jeno gasping out a yes, head falling back against the pillows as he felt Jaemin's fingers trail down to his rim, brushing against where he disappeared into Jeno. “How about here? Am I filling you up good? Am I fucking you good? Tell me, Jeno.”

“So good,” Jeno whined, his voice cracking as he strained to focus back on Jaemin, his vision slowly filling with tears at the overwhelming pleasure that rushed through him when Jaemin's trailing touch moved up to brush over the head of Jeno’s cock, “You're being so good for me, Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiled, dangerous and wild but still so, so sweet as he pumped at Jeno’s cock in tandem with the pace he was setting, his thumb rubbing up under the sensitive head. It wasn’t long until Jeno’s cock was twitching in his grip, flushed and straining. Jaemin couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of it, only glancing away to take in the rest of Jeno’s body, his expressions, the way his rim was fluttering around Jaemin’s cock.

“Oh baby,” Jaemin breathed, impossibly soft even when his voice was deep and raspy and sounding just as overwhelmed as Jeno felt, “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?”

Jeno whined pitifully, Jaemin’s words finally succeeding in driving him over the edge and coming, bright starbursts clouding his vision and a high gasp escaping from his lips. Jaemin fucked him through it even as Jeno clenched around him, his thrusts steady against Jeno’s prostate and causing a new round of sparks to slam against his senses with every brush of Jaemin’s cock.

Jeno didn’t know how long it lasted, all sense of time lost, but eventually the pleasure began to recede and the stimulation was edging towards pain. It had tears collecting on his lashes, Jaemin’s name falling from Jeno’s lips as he squirmed on his cock. Jaemin cooed at him in apology, his breath uneven as he traded the depth of his thrusts for another burst of quickness, barely pushing in Jeno before he was pulling out.

Jeno felt rubbed raw at the increase in friction against his rim, writhing against the sheets even as he felt more lube escaping him and trailing between his cheeks. It was just so _much_ , but Jeno didn’t want it to end. He knew Jaemin would stop if he asked, he knew that he could put an end to the little spikes of pain, but it was just so _good_ that he didn’t want it to stop.

That thought had him reaching up for Jaemin, hands threading through soft hair and tugging him down into a kiss that was more of a clash of tongue and teeth as they panted against each other. It’s what had him scratching at the base of one of his ears, pinching at them lightly and moaning against his mouth, “Jaemin, please. C’mon, I need you to come for me. Please, please, please.”

The begging was enough, it seemed. Jeno had barely finished speaking, still choking on his pleas as Jaemin shoved his cock into him one last time, balls pressed up against Jeno’s ass and his cock nudging up against Jeno’s abused prostate one last time as he came with a low groan. Jeno choked on his words, his thighs squeezing harshly against Jaemin’s hips as Jaemin's orgasm washed over him. He could feel the phantom warmth of his cum as Jaemin shuddered through it, his hips unconsciously rocking forward with each twitch of his cock and making Jeno regret the presence of the condom.

Silence consumed them after that, only broken by their breathing as they slowly relaxed from the rush of exertion. Jaemin had pulled out eventually, leaving Jeno wincing as his rim gaped around nothing and leaving him with an aching emptiness. At least Jaemin hadn’t gone far, simply laying over Jeno’s body and tucking his chin onto Jeno’s shoulder, nuzzling at the skin there as his ears tickled against Jeno’s cheek.

A sudden impulse had Jeno turning his head and lightly mouthing at the closest one, teeth barely grazing over the sensitive skin. Jaemin yelped, his ears flicking back as he trembled against Jeno, a low whine escaping his lips and being muffled into Jeno’s neck.

Laughing quietly, Jeno slid his hands over Jaemin’s shoulders, letting out a hum as he hugged him close. It gave him enough of a vantage point for him to catch sight of Jaemin’s tail twitching, but Jeno decided to refrain from touching at the soft fur and riling Jaemin up any further.

“So,” Jeno began eventually, scratching his nails lightly down Jaemin’s spine, “A date tomorrow?”

Jaemin lifted his head up slightly, just enough for their eyes to meet. Jeno felt his recovered breath leave him when he caught sight of the blatant adoration in Jaemin’s eyes, smiling nervously as he felt his heart skip a beat. Jaemin smiled back automatically, pushing himself further up Jeno’s body until he was able to lightly brush their noses together, warm breaths fanning over each other’s lips.

“A date.” Jaemin confirmed lowly, his eyes dark and serious with a guarantee for the future.

That was enough of a confirmation for Jeno, and he quickly closed the distance between them. It wasn’t much of a kiss, not when they were both smiling far too widely, but it was a promise for the future ahead and that’s all that Jeno needed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **important** information to note: every time jaemin rubbed his chin against jeno he was actually rubbing his scent on him. rabbits have a scent gland under their chin so you'll find them rubbing their chin (the article called it chinning) on things they perceive as theirs or when they're mating. so. yeah. also they hum for some reason so i added that. i know a lot more about rabbits now than i ever wanted to.
> 
> also the ending changed from what i originally had in mind, but just know that mark is fucking around (or dating? who knows?) with one of the only other apex predator hybrids that jeno knows, a very stunning silver wolf named renjun :]
> 
> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
